


Get Ready

by TheBrittBratt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I love him, Marvel - Freeform, Teasing, a lil, he is my son, ok, sorry - Freeform, sparring match, spiderman - Freeform, um, very vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrittBratt/pseuds/TheBrittBratt
Summary: A sparring match between the Reader and the new Recruit leads to a kindling friendship and, perhaps, even something more..?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst title in the history of titles - and for that, I apologize. Reader is sassy as heck, since it's tiring seeing awkward and fumbling self-inserts in every story. This is just a very small drabble I had around, so it was touched up this morning. Enjoy, my darlings!

"Listen up, Team!"

Nick's sharp voice cut through the idle conversation of the commons room, and the Avengers that were present - Thor, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Tony and Yourself - all quietened immediately, standing and turning to face the spy. Once he had everyone's attention, he nodded before stepping aside. "Come in, Recruit."

All eyes turned to the door as it opened, and your own scoured over the newcomer - you raised your eyebrows skeptically.

He was so _Tiny _! Someone seriously needed to get this kid a burger. His eyes glanced nervously to each of the Avengers in the room, and you took in the worn in chucks he wore, along with his small backpack he had slung over one shoulder. as Fury spoke, you associated his type to be a punk - a type you knew all too well - and almost immediately, you were disinterested.__

__"...be joining you here for a few months for training. Treat him well." Fury turned, clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder as he walked out._ _

__There was a beat of silence before the team dispersed back around the room - Steve and Tony stayed standing up, and welcomed him. You, however, slid back onto the couch - onto_ your _designated spot. You flipped back through your book and Tony and Peter went off, supposedly to take a tour of the tower._ _

__\---------------------_ _

_"One hundred Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight.." _you punched the bag angrily, sweat glistening on your brow as a frown of concentration tightened your expression. You punched harder, faster, until you absolutely couldn't - until your arms physically couldn't. And then, you continued with kicking practice. It was brutal training you put yourself through, but you were convinced it was worth it.__

____You didn't hear the door open, and you continued kicking._ _ _ _

___"ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one -" _You rocketed your leg up and into the bag, and it came unhinged and slammed into the floor. "Hundred!" With a sigh of relief, you stepped back, hands on your hips as you caught your breath. Only when someone cleared their throat did you look up.__ _ _

______Peter stood there, a towel in his hands as he stared openly at you with an expression of awe. When he met your eyes he cleared his throat - your eyes locked on the small bob of his Adams apple - as he stammered out an apology, and went on to the treadmill. You watched him for a moment before turning to your water bottle, draining it dry in a few seconds. Moving on to the boxing ring, you tested the wrapping on your fingers before climbing in, turning to Peter and clearing your throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, kid." His back was to you, but when he heard you he glanced over, and he turned the treadmill off as he stepped away. "Yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______You licked your lip before casting him a small grin. "Five bucks says I can lay you out in ten seconds."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter gave you a once over, considering the challenge, and then he stepped completely off the treadmill - he huffed as he climbed up into the ring, looking like a lost puppy. "You sure about that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______You narrowed your eyes, tossing him the bandage roll. He caught it with ease, and once his hands were wrapped, you placed a hand on your hip. "Since I'm nice, I'll let you get the first punch."_ _ _ _ _ _

______.._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I..I don't want to hurt-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he could finish his sentence he was on the ground, you had hooked his legs and knocked him down, pinning him easily under your knees. You gave a rueful grin as he spluttered and turned red. "I wasn't ready!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a tempting smile, you leaned closer, tilting your head as you met his wide-eyed gaze. "You'll never be ready for me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was so worth seeing him go from red, to white, to purple, all at once. You laughed as you got up and off him, offering him a hand to help him up. "Just kidding. But seriously; you don't have to go easy on us." You gave a bittersweet chuckle, remembering the ass-whooping you'd been sserve your first match. Clint was so angry when you held off your punches.. "Any of us. How about a rematch?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______\-----_ _ _ _ _ _

______As it turned out, the small fry could hold his own surprisingly well. It took him a few good hits to swing back - but man, did he pack a punch. A tiny, teenager-sized punch, but it left a bruise all the same. You didn't mind - half the time, your ankles, legs, and even arms were bruised - just because you were clumsy as all hell. But a good fight? Didn't scare you in the least._ _ _ _ _ _

______At least, not when your lives didn't depend on it. That was...a different thing entirely. You couldn't explain it too well. You just..._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a smoothie, you want one?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter's voice snapped you out of your reverie, (funny how you remember his name_ now _) and you nod as you stand and brush yourself off. An invitingly warm breeze blew through the sliding glass doors, and gooseflesh raised on your arms in anticipation.___ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Now, there may or may not be a continuation of this, depending on the feedback. If you liked it, please, let me know! Comments inspire me to keep writing (I am fairly new to publishing my work, as it were). Thank you for reading, and, until next time!
> 
> End note for the End Note; you can always reach me on thebrittybratt.Tumblr.com if you ever want to talk. Don't be shy! I don't bite. Often.
> 
> \- UPDATE - The newest chapter can be found here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/11505954 Thank you all for your support!


End file.
